The invention relates to a tank with an inner and/or outer double-walled lining.
Tank walls of this type with a lining have the advantage of improved corrosion resistance and make it possible to monitor leaks in the double-walled lining so that, in the event of a leak, harm to the environment is largely avoided.
So that, in the vent of a leak, the double-walled lining can withstand the pressure load which may possibly occur on the inside or outside of the tank wall, the latter must have sufficient compressive and shearing strength. On the other hand, the shearing strength of the lining should not be too high in order to avoid the lining adhering incompletely to the tank wall and/or coming loose from it.